


A Prank Gone Right

by diariesofastoriagreengrass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Draco Malfoy, Curses, First Time, Gay, Gay Character, Gay Sex, Hogwarts Eighth Year, M/M, Oral Sex, Porn With Plot, Post-War, Pranks, Sex Toys, Shower Sex, Top Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-04-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 11:02:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18409313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diariesofastoriagreengrass/pseuds/diariesofastoriagreengrass
Summary: “What are you—” Harry stopped talking. It was at that moment that Harry learned when it came to sex to never, ever question what Draco was doing.





	A Prank Gone Right

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Jencala for being my beta! <3 <3
> 
> Characters and world belong to JKR I'm just playing in her sandbox... shhh don't tell her husband.

Harry walked into the dorm room covered in sweat. He had spent the morning helping Hagrid digging up a new pumpkin patch thinking it would just be a few waves of his wand and then he would be on his way, but according to Hagrid that would “negatively affect” the pumpkins. So he spent the last few hours digging through the dirt and planting a ton of blasted pumpkins. Exhausted, Harry grabbed his shower bag, kicked off his shoes and saunted his way to the showers attached to the dorm. 

 

As he entered the room he heard the sound of a shower already running. He paused realizing the only person it could be; Malfoy. Malfoy had been one of his dorm mates since the beginning of their 8th year and as the other boys were in class at the moment the only other person it could possibly be was him.

 

The teachers thought it best that Harry, Ron, and Neville were the ones to live with the former Death Eater as they were well versed in the art of defense now. Things were very tense in the beginning, but it had been months now and all of the parties were able to be in the same room without wands at the ready. It had been an odd transition to say the least, but the weirdest thing of all was how attractive Harry was finding Malfoy. He had known Malfoy was fit, but so was Dean Thomas. He didn’t have wet dreams about  _ Dean _ , yet somehow the blond twit ended up starring in his fantasies quite often lately.

 

Harry shook his head and kept walking forward. Who cared if Malfoy was naked in the same room? They shared a dorm room for Godric’s sake.  It wasn’t like it was something new. He could handle this. Harry was finishing setting up his own shower when a furious tapping came from the window. Confused, Harry went to the window and opened it. A tawny owl flew in dropped a small parcel and flew away. Puzzled, Harry bent down and opened the package only to immediately drop it as the smoky figure of George Weasley billowed out. 

 

“Hiya, Harry,” the smoky George said. Harry heard Malfoy jump from the sound of George’s voice. “Listen, I know you’re going to hate me for this, but you and everyone else in the room are now my test subjects. I’m working on a truth or dare type thing for the shop and I need to test how strong the magic is and I thought, well if the magic is too strong I’m sure The Chosen One can get themselves out of it.” 

 

The wispy figure of George grinned wickedly. “But in all seriousness, you should be fine. I have preset this  _ dare _ to have everyone in the room accomplish the task that they went in to do. Once you have done that you can leave the room and just send the package back to me. Write me a note if you have any trouble. Love ya, Harry! Bye!”

 

With that the image of George disintegrated, leaving Harry standing there to just stare down at the box.  _ “Damn it George, that could have ended up really badly.” _ Harry thought and he intended to tell George just how horribly it could end up when he got out of here. He sighed, “You heard that right?” he asked, raising his voice so that Malfoy could hear him.

 

“Of course I heard it!” Malfoy spat, “How stupid could he be? He should have written a letter first the—”

 

“Malfoy don’t finish that sentence or I swear to Godric I will punch you,” Harry interrupted turning back to his own shower and closing the privacy curtain. “I’m not completely disagreeing with you, but we are finally at a point where can be in the same room together. Don’t ruin it by insulting a man I consider my brother. Just finish your shower and we can get out of here.”

He thought he heard Malfoy mumble something, but elected to ignore it and jumped into the shower. It took him all of 10 minutes to clean himself and start to towel off. Stepping out of the shower he realized that he had forgotten to bring a change of clothes and as the old ones were still covered in mud he thought it would be counterproductive to put them back on. Opening the privacy curtain, Harry popped his head out to check and see if the coast was clear. He was ready to dash to the door when he realized how stupid he was being. He had a towel; he didn’t need to rush out the door like some shy child after gym class. He lived here, this was his shower, and damn it, if he could defeat Voldemort he could walk in a room only wearing a towel with Draco Malfoy showering nake— Harry shook his head. Best not to finish that thought.

 

He walked straight to the door and turned the handle, but sadly it seemed that the prank was not over. 

 

“Come on Malfoy, you got in here before I did. You have to be done by now.” He hollered over his shoulder.

 

“Some of us prefer not to smell like an ogre, Potter! Give me a few more minutes.” Was the only reply Harry received.

 

_ ‘Ugh fine,’ _ Harry thought. He would give the prat five more minutes. But five minutes slowly turned into ten, and ten turned into fifteen.

 

“Today, Malfoy!” he bellowed.

 

“I—err— just a minute...” Draco replied, sounding out of breath.

 

Harry threw up his arms, “I gave you a minute. Fifteen of them actually! You have to be done with what you came in here to do by now.”

 

“Well I...  _ ugh  _ just shove it up your arse Pott—”

 

Harry heard a crash and ran over, opening the privacy curtain, “Are you alright?” 

 

Harry stopped in his tracks, his eyes growing wide. Draco was lying on the floor dripping wet and naked, arse in the air. This was basically what Harry had expected. What he hadn’t been expecting was the enchanted dildo shoving itself in and out of the man’s pert arse.

 

Harry couldn’t do anything but stare open-mouthed.

 

“Well don’t just stand there!” The blond exclaimed. “Help me!”

 

Harry was completely red-faced; he knew he should look away, but he couldn’t take his eyes off of the scene before him. Draco looked incredible, and not just because he was getting pounded by his toy. His normally porcelain skin was flushed red with arousal and his eyes were hooded with lust. By Merlin, he knew he shouldn’t be looking, but he wasn’t sure anything would be able to stop him.

 

“ _ Harry.” _

 

The sound of his name from Malfoy’s lips did it. Back in a semi-conscious state of mind, Harry took one step forward and helped the boy up. “What are...well I see what your—” Harry stuttered and finally slammed his eyes shut. “Could you please stop that thing?!”

 

“Only if you want to live in this stupid loo forever.” Draco huffed at him.

 

“What?” Harry blinked at him confused.

 

“ _ Think _ Potter! We can’t leave until we both finish our goals.” 

 

“Your goal was to get off?”

 

The Slytherin rolled his eyes, “ _ Obviously. _ ”

 

Harry’s eyes could have popped out of his head. “But... but you’ve been in here since before I came in. How long have you been here?” 

 

Draco’s face got even redder and looked away mumbling. “Three hours.”

 

“WHAT?!”

 

“Pansy cursed me, alright!” the blond responded. “She cursed me to have to go through the same shit girls have to go through to be able to come. I have been fucking hard for  _ days  _ and I can’t get rid of my erection!”

 

Harry was flabbergasted, “What does that even mean?  _ The same shit girls have to...” _

 

“Apparently, it means that you have to experiment a lot and find the right combination of turn ons.” Draco pouted.

 

Harry had a moment of pity for his female friends, “That sounds rough. Wait, why are you still touching yourself?!”

 

“I want to get out of here as much as you do, but more importantly I need to fucking come!” The blond whined. Suddenly all of his whining stopped and his eyes widened as he looked down towards Harry’s groin. Harry looked down and sure enough his cock had betrayed him, making a tent out of his towel.

 

“I... errr—”

 

“Will you help me?” Draco interrupted, his gray eyes pleading up into Harry’s. 

 

“What?”

 

“Come on, I know you’ve been looking at me.”

 

“No, I haven’t!”

 

“Don’t kid yourself Potter, you’ve been staring at me for weeks!” 

 

“Well…” Harry knew he had to be as red a tomato.

 

“It’s fine, I’ve been staring at you, too.” Draco panted as he took a step closer to Harry. 

 

“You have?” Harry could feel warmth radiating off of the aroused man in front of him.

 

“You have the best arse this side of Bristol, besides mine of course, who wouldn’t look at it?” 

 

“Um, thank you?”

 

Draco looked as if he wanted to devour Harry, and damn if it wasn’t turning him on even more. Harry was about to give in and kiss the man when something seemed to click in Draco’s brain.

 

“Oh Merlin, what am I doing?” Draco started to ramble, “Why would you want to do anything with me? You hate me. I was a—”

 

Draco’s downward spiral was stopped by Harry’s lips crashing into his. 

 

The blond’s lips instantly parted and Harry’s tongue dove in. Their tongues fought for dominance, not something that surprised Harry as it was how their relationship had been for years, but he found in this context he liked it. He really,  _ really  _ liked it.

 

Draco broke the kiss, panting. “Wait, what?”

 

“You were right,” Harry replied breathing equally as hard, “I have been staring at you. I’ve been wanting to kiss your smart mouth since sixth year.” Harry was a little bit surprised at the words that were coming out of his mouth, but the more he thought about it the more he realized it was true. “At first it was just how you looked, but now, now it’s just you. I fucking want you, Draco.” 

 

Draco stared into Harry’s eyes, took two more ragged breaths and then jumped the brunet, crushing their mouths together and holding Harry’s neck as he wrapped his legs around him. Harry had never been so happy for Quidditch practice in his life. It was only by the muscle training that Oliver Wood had set a precedent for so many years ago that Harry was able to maintain his balance. Well, that and a wall to lean against.

 

They snogged until Draco felt Harry twitch under his weight. The blond slid his legs down off the man and started to kiss down his neck. “Me too,” he said in between kisses and bites. “I have wanted you for  _ so  _ long.” Draco kissed down Harry’s exposed chest until he was on his knees. Once there he wrapped his hand around Harry’s  towel and ripped it off to expose the man in front of him. 

 

Harry watched as the Slytherin licked his lips, took hold of the cock in front of him and licked the underside as if it were the most delicious lollipop in the world.

 

“Fuuuuuck...” Harry breathed.

 

Draco smirked and then shocked the Gryffindor by taking the entire length down his throat.

 

“DRACO!” he yelled as his head flew back hitting the wall behind him. 

 

Draco had to have been with a man before because the way he was sucking on Harry, it sent chills down his spine. “I b-believe I’m supposed to be getting  _ you  _ off.” Harry choked out as his eyes continued to roll into the back of his head.

 

Draco stood up and Harry wanted to curse him, feeling bereft at the loss of that skilled mouth around his prick, but no, he realized he needed to focus on Draco. 

 

“Have you ever been with a man before?” Draco asked while he tried to catch his breath. Harry shook his head. The blond bit his lips smirking, “Fuck me.”

 

Harry could practically hear the little remaining blood he had rushing to his cock. “Really?”

 

The blond nodded, “I’m already prepped, it makes the most sense. I’ve had dreams about you coming inside me so it’s a win-win for me.” 

 

A giant grin bloomed on Harry’s face. “Sounds great... what do I do?”

 

Still with his arrogant smirk plastered on his face he moved closer and kissed Harry on the lips slowly and gently. When they parted he whispered into Harry’s ear, “Don’t move.”

 

Grabbing his wand, he made the dildo stop penetrating him and reached for the lube. He lathered Harry’s cock with the the thick substance and the movement alone had the Gryffindor close to coming. Then he turned around and spread himself open. “Ready when you are.”

 

Harry bit his lip; he has only had penetrative sex once before and Ginny was a hell of a lot different than the man before him. He took a step forward and steadied his cock at Draco’s entrance. Draco looked back, “It’s one hundred percent okay if you don’t want to. There are many other things I can—  _ oh fuck Harry, yes _ !”

 

It had taken a little bit of Gryffindor courage, but damn it he didn’t want this; he  _ needed  _ this. “Am I going too fast?” Harry huffed, trying not to hurt the other man.

 

“No, but stop moving for a second. Let me adjust.” Draco breathed. “Fuck Potter, you’re huge. You’re bigger than that dildo and it's my biggest one.”

 

“You are making it really hard not to move here.”

 

Draco chuckled, deep and seductively, “Alright, go ahead. I’m ready.”

 

Harry moved slower than he had originally and thrust until he was fully seated then waited for Draco to adjust again. Draco, however, seemed to have other things in mind.

 

“ _ Fuck _ ,” the blond moaned. Picking up his wand again. Draco conjured up a chair right behind his lover. He thrust himself back into Harry and was able to have the man sit without hurting himself.

 

“What are you—” Harry stopped talking. It was at that moment that Harry learned when it came to sex to never,  _ ever _ question what Draco was doing. The Slytherin had begun to ride Harry as if his life depended on it, and fuck if it wasn’t the hottest thing Harry had ever seen in his life. ”Fuck, Draco, if you keep this up I’ll come too soon.”

 

“Hold on just a little bit longer, Harry...  _ please,  _ Harry, for me.”

 

“Not helping.” Harry ground out, his fingers digging into the other man’s hips.

 

Draco turned his head to look back at his lover with another smirk. Harry retaliated by thrusting upward which apparently was a good thing. Draco’s back arched and his head fell back, “Yes Harry, oh fuck  _ yes _ ! Right there, please right there. Oh fuck me,  _ fuck me, fuck me, fuck... HARRY _ !”

 

Harry felt Draco’s release as the blond’s arse clenched around his cock. Harry drove into him a few more times before his own release exploded from him.

 

Exhausted and panting, the pair of them sat in the chair waiting for their strength to return. Draco stood up and took Harry’s hand. He brought him into the shower and washed off his lover. When the water was turned off, they both stood there not knowing what to say.

 

“If…” Draco began not looking at Harry, “If you want to pretend this never happened…”

 

Harry rolled his eyes smiling. He lifted Draco’s head to look at him then leaned down and kissed him. “Not in a million years.”

 

Draco smiled, wrapping his arms around the dripping wet man and kissed him back. “Good.”

 

Several hours later, Harry managed to disentangle himself from Draco’s arms to pen George a quick note. 

 

_ Dear George, You’re an idiot. Thank you. Love, Harry _

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me some reviews or comments! Follow me on Tumblr at https://thediariesofastoriagreengrass.tumblr.com/


End file.
